Rewrite: Spirit Of Warmth
by SnowStarTheWolf
Summary: Russia got a letter from the doctor's office and found extremely startling news. (I suck at summaries ; ;. Contains: Mpreg and Mild language. You no like? Don't read. Thanks !)


Russia was leaning over his toilet in the bathroom. The bile in his mouth stung, and his sweat made his hair cling to his forehead. His cheeks rose red. He coughed up another round of spitting up the same bile in his stomach. He rubbed his stomach once he was finished. He leaned on the wall and recuperated his thoughts.

"…When will this torture end?..."

He stood and cleaned up. He left the bathroom and walked on downstairs. He sat down in the dinning room. Soon, Michigan and Moscow came in the room and took their seats. The Baltic stats gave them their lunch for today and they took their own seats. They all ate in silence.

Ivan stood and left once he was done. He went to his office and started checking his e-mails, signing paperwork, and other things. He sighed as his stomach started to act up. He managed to keep himself from puking and continued his work. Toris walked in the room and sets down letters on the Russian's desk then left without a word. Ivan took a letter from the pile and read the back of it.

"..Test results from the doctor finally came in. I wonder what took so long."

He leaned back in his chair and opened the letter. He went to the doctors two weeks ago; for his illness was going on for 3 weeks. He read over the letter and he froze. _What? This can't be right!_ He read the paper three and even four more times.

"Th-this isn't right! It must be a mistake! That can't be even possible!"

The letter stated this.

"**Dear Mr. Braginski, **

** I sincerely apologize for the extensive time you had to wait. We were startled by the results of the cause of your illness. We ran the tests five times, and got the same results. Mr. Braginski, you are pregnant. You are by now 3 weeks along.**

** Because of this little epidemic you are in, we would like to monitor you and your child's progress. Come in the clinic every week to make sure the progress is going well. Let this be our secret.**

**Congratulations, Mr. Braginski.**

** Sincerely,**

**Insert Doctor name here"**

He sets the letter aside and leaned forward. He buried his face in his palms. He started to think. _How did this happen? What am I going to do? Do I want it? Will it hate me?_ Then, the most important question flooded his head. _Will it live?_ He pushed his thoughts aside and stood. He was finished with his work. He went to his room and sat down on his bed. He had many surprises in his life time, but this tops it. He wasn't even asking for this! He had Michigan and Moscow to take care of! Though they were children already when he took them under his wing. This is a newborn life he is dealing with! He can't possibly raise a baby when he had two other children to take care of! Not to mention the enemy nations. They would most likely want to kill the life before it was born, so it wouldn't grow up to be… just like him, a bloodthirsty monster.

He laid back in his bed and sighed. He can't possibly kill the life before it was born. Though, he wasn't sure if he wanted it. He could always put the child up for adoption when it was born if he didn't want it. He took his pillow and buried his face in it. He wants to escape from this. This was too much to handle. His heard his door open. Michigan was outside.

"…Papa? Is something wrong?"

"Nyet, I'm just a bit stressed. Nothing that would be very concerning young Michigan."

"..Ok. Papa, can you play with me and Moscow? He always cheats in Hide And Go Seek."

"Alright, I'll be downstairs in a minute."

Michigan left and Ivan was left alone. He stood and went downstairs. Even though he had to change his lifestyle for a while, it doesn't mean he can't play with his children. He met up with his two children, and he counted for he was the one to go find them. As he was counting, he thought.

_Maybe… there is a chance. Maybe I can do this. The sunflower won't grow up to be like me. I just need to try and keep you alive. May god watch over me and you, Sunflower._

* * *

**_THANKS FOR READING~!_**

**_YAY REWRITES~! Anyways, WILL IVAN BE ABLE TO KEEP THE SECRET? WILL MOSCOW EVER STOP CHEATING IN HIDE AND GO SEEK?... FIND OUT ON CHAP. 2 OF THE REWRITE OF SPIRIT OF WARMTH! O3O_**

Translations:

NONE~! ouo

Credits:  
I do not own Russia or the baltics. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

I do not own Michigan. He belongs to Lillastjerne on D.A.

I do not own Moscow. Not sure if the guy who owns him has a D.A.

**_Credit to Abbstar1423 for a certain future scene._**


End file.
